


25 Days of Christmas

by Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desna1, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi
Summary: 25 Holiday Related parts. 1 per day, until the end on the 25th





	1. Chapter 1

Bosco was not big on Christmas, so to come visiting Bickslow, the Pradesh brood was hardly prepared for the utter insanity that was going on. There were decorations everywhere and people milling around with Egg Nog – much of it, they mused, was spiked – and generally just in good moods.

 

The snow was falling and the guildhall just radiated a warmth for the upcoming holiday.

 

“Lucy-san! Lucy-san!” The voice of a young girl cut through the air and they all absently turned to watch the small girl dart towards the doors as they opened just a bit and then closed behind a small figure that was bundled up.

 

The hood of the cloak was lowered and blonde hair fell out, “Asuka!” The woman started to take off her gloves and the jacket she wore beneath the cloak, “what’s got you excited?”

 

“I’m writing a letter to santa!”

 

The woman’s features warmed and she smiled, “oh! That’s good!”

 

“I need help!”

 

One blonde brow arched as the woman looked down at the girl, “Oh?”

 

“My writing’s messy!”

 

Lucy laughed softly, “oh, I see, why not ask someone else?”

 

“your writing is pretty.”

 

The woman blushed and let the girl tug her along to a table and she settled with the girl in her lap, “alright…I suppose we should get working on this, hmm?”

 

“Right!” Asuka grinned, “I’ll dicate!”

 

“Dictate. Alright, let’s start,” Lucy smiled and the group all felt their hearts warm at a woman that was good with children and probably would be a wonderful mother.

 

“Dear Santa, Merry Christmas! This year I don’t want much…” The girl looked thoughtful as she sat there, “…I want my Aunt Lucy to smile brightly again. She hasn’t since that really bad war where the big cube came down on the city…”

 

Lucy blinked and then smiled, almost sadly as she wrote, letting out a small sound to let the girl know to continue as she wrote.

 

“I’d like Auntie Mira and Uncle Freed to stop sneaking around,” Asuka grinned, “and a new brother. That’s all!”

 

Lucy snorted in humor, “I’m not sure Santa can give you any of these things…” She kissed the girl’s head and smirked as she saw a red faced Mira and Freed. Of Course, a Lot of people were smirking at the two, but there were a few confused faces and had been since the girl’s first ‘christmas wish’.  When Lucy was done writing, she blew on the paper for a moment before folding it and putting it in an envelope, writing on it before nodding, “All done. Now all you have to do is mail it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy, the group of visiting mages noted, did a lot of work around the guildhall: helping out behind the bar, delivering food to tables, scowling at a pinkette and a dark haired mage that started up fights and disappearing upstairs for hours.

 

Laxus would come down after the first half hour of her being upstairs and looking miffed.

 

Bickslow was the first to chuckle, “Cosplayer kick you out again, boss?”

 

“yes,” Laxus sighed as he took a mug off ale, “She hates anyone in the room when she does that paperwork…” he shook his head, “She’s pretty scary when she wants to be.”

 

“So…” Vander started, shifting, “we heard…” he nodded towards Asuka, “The girl talking the other day…something about Lucy not…”

 

Laxus’ jaw clenched as he sat there, “…that’s for her to talk about.” He downed the drink and scowled at Vander, “I’m not spilling my kin’s secrets and pains.”

 

The Lightning Dragon slayer turned his gaze to Kaleb, “and stay out of her head. She’ll go nuts.”

 

Kaleb held his hands up in defense; he’d started to do that, just to see if he could figure out what was going on, “fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Luce!” The yell had Vander and Kaleb looking towards two people in the guild, both tilting their heads to different degrees as they could almost see the annoyance in the stance of the blonde.

 

“No,” The blonde turned to look at the pinkette that deflated her arms full of folders, “I’ve got work around the guild, Natsu, I’m not trudging out into the snow storm coming in for a mission.” She leveled a look at him.

 

Natsu whined as he looked at her, “But…your rent…?”

 

“already taken care of,” She arched an eyebrow at the dragon slayer, “since you and gray went off on that two week mission with a note of ‘we’ll be back, don’t do anything too dangerous’, I was able to go on a few missions and get the **full** reward.”

 

Natsu looked like he was deflating “oh…right, I forgot about that…” he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Lucy sighed, “of course you did.” She gave a faint smile, “Natsu.” She gave him a soft look, “you’ve been doing it more and more lately. I know you keep saying we’re partners…but…”

 

The Dragon Slayer frowned as he stood there, “I mean…we…” he paused, “we aren’t really any more, are we?”

 

Lucy kissed his cheek, “you’ll always be my friend, Natsu, but…since the guild came back together…everyone’s changed, grown personally and apart in some ways. It’s fine.” She gave him a soft smile, “besides…” she paused, “if we’re not partners, I’ll actually listen when you talk about missions…”

 

Natsu looked like he was debating then grinned, “Friends, not partners.” He held out a hand to the woman.

 

Lucy smiled and took the hand, shaking it and the Pradesh boys felt magic in the air, “Friends, not partners. Always friends.” She paused, “that means no destroying my stuff…my apartment. Nothing.” She gave him a hard look, “Got it?”

 

Natsu Gulped and he nodded, “Got it, Luce.”

 

The woman pulled her hand back and waved a hand, “shoo, I’ve got work.” She turned and started towards the stairs, moving up them slowly.

 

Vander sat there a moment, “…did she just…”

 

“Make a magically binding contact over something like that?” Kaleb arched an eyebrow, “yes, she did. Fascinating.”

 

“I’ll call dibs,” Vander grinned.

 

Farron scoffed, “can’t, I called Dibs when I was four, followed shortly by Zen calling Second Dibs in his own way and she was six months old.”

 

“…what?!” Vander scowled, “That’s not fair!”

 

“Life’s not fair, little brother,” Farron smirked as he watched the blonde move up the stairs, “and being older has it’s perks, like being able to call dibs long before anyone else.”


	4. Chapter 4

Zen had been late coming to visit due to a mission and he blinked when he saw the blonde walking through the doors. His brow furrowed a bit and he tilted his head, “hey…Farron?”  
  
Farron looked up from the paperwork he was looking over, “mmm?”

 

“why does she seem familiar?”

 

The Ambassador looked at the doorway and then smiled warmly before looking at his brother, “That’s Sunflower.”

 

Zen’s brow furrowed deeper as he searched through his memories and then he grinned, “that’s Sunflower?” he let out a whistle, “she got sexy…”

 

“I had first Dibs,” Farron scowled as he looked at Zen.

 

Zen’s grin widened, “yes, but I called second d…” he trailed off as he felt the magic in the air and saw a Maid pop out of no where, “…shit…she’s a…”

 

Farron nodded, “She is. So…first dibs.”

 

Lucy smiled to Virgo as she took the bags and then moved them to a corner, setting them down, “Thank you, Virgo, for bringing the ornaments…” she looked over her shoulder as the door opened again and Taurus walked in dragging a twenty foot tall tree and clapped her hands, “Taurus! It’s perfect!”

 

“Anything for you, miss lucy!” The bull grinned and leaned down by the woman, swooning and disappearing in a puff of stardust at the kiss the blonde put on his cheek.

 

Lucy laughed softly and rubbed her hands together, “Tree! Get!”


	5. Chapter 5

The Decorating of the tree, they’d learned, was an all day and all guild affair. People brought trinkets and ornaments to put on the tree and after it was set up, drinks were brought out and the decorating began.

 

Lucy was standing at the bar, calling out where things were needed. Those that could fly were carefully doing her bidding as she nodded from time to time. Lucy smiled warmly as she sipped some cocoa.

 

“hey! We need to put the topper on!” Natsu grinned as he stood there and then looked at Lucy, “which one are we using?”

 

Lucy pursed her lips and then slowly opened a box at the bar, pulling out an angel that had a star over her head and crystal wings, “…I thought we’d use this…it’s…when I went to the konzern, I grabbed this…it’s the one that…Mama used to put on our tree…” she blushed a bit.

 

There were cheers as people agreed and the blonde pursed her lips, “…now I have to get up there.” She side eyed Happy and the exceed hid quickly.

 

“I’ll help,” came a deep voice and lucy spun around, eyes going wide.

 

“uh?” Lucy blinked a few times, then let out a squeak as magic seemed to curl out from the man and wings slowly unfurled, “…wow…”

 

Zen chuckled softly as he walked over, “do you trust me?”

 

Lucy stared for a moment then mumbled, “Sexy angel say what?” There were snickers and Lucy’s face went bright red, “I’m so sorry, uh…yes, yes I trust you.”

 

Zen nodded and moved to her, gently picking her up with an arm under her legs and another supporting her back, with a snap of his wings, he lifted them into the air and towards the top of the tree.

 

Lucy let out a soft sound as she was carried and mumbled, “Sorry if I’m heavy.”

 

“hardly, you’re quite light,” Zen spoke softly as he hovered near the top, “go on.”

 

Lucy blushed a bit as she turned as much as was safe and carefully put the angel on top of the tree. Her features softened as she stared at it and murmured, “it’s perfect.”

 

She didn’t realize Zen was looking at her as he murmured back, “it is.”


	6. Chapter 6

The snow was falling and Farron and Zen were taking a walk, both of them pausing as they heard laughter. They slowly followed it, watching as Lucy, Asuka and quite a few spirits were playing in the snow. A massive Encan Ridgeback dog was pulling a small sled with the girl on it as the woman was watching from a swing as the spirits dodged the snowballs the girl was throwing at them.

 

Farron chuckled softly as he watched, “…she’s really good with children.”

 

Zen let out an agreeing hum as he stood there, “she is, I bet she’d make a good mother.”

 

Both brothers looked at one another, arching eyebrows as if in challenge. They both then sputtered as snowballs hit them in the face.

 

“Asuka!” Lucy looked aghast as she stood from the swing, “I’m sorry! She was just excited.”

 

Farron shook his head, smiling softly, “it’s fine, children are that way.”

 

Zen slowly wiped the snow off his face an arched an eyebrow as he looked at the girl, “indeed.”

 

Asuka looked at the two for a moment and blurted out, “are you two going to fight over who makes Aunt Lucy smile brightly again?”

 

“ASUKA!” Lucy let out an affronted sound as she stared at the girl, both men starting to laugh as the blonde turned bright red.


	7. Chapter 7

“aunt lucy!” Asuka smiled up at the red faced Celestial mage, “will you summon the mermaid lady to play with?”

 

Both men watched the woman as she smiled, a haunted look flickering over her features before she shook her head, “no, she’ll get upset at being called out in the cold, Asuka.”

 

The child pouted a bit as she looked up at the blonde but nodded, “okay…maybe in the bath house at the guild?”

 

Lucy bit her lip, “I’ll have to check my schedule book, make sure she’s not on a date with Scorpio, alright?”

 

Zen frowned, he could **hear** the lie that she was telling the child and had debated on calling her out, but realized she didn’t seem the type to just lie to lie. He watched her and then looked at Farron, noticing the way his brother’s eyes seemed to hold a sadness in them.

 

“okay!” Asuka smiled, “I hope I can see her soon! She’s fun!”

 

Lucy smiled wider, though it was tense, “we’ll see, alright?”

 

Farron frowned as he stood there, he’d caught deep, dark snapshots of memory within the blonde’s soul, and if he was right…the woman was denying the child for another reason. He cleared his throat, “well, it’s not smart to bring…water based creatures out into the cold air…”

 

Zen picked up what his brother was trying to do fairly easily and nodded, “they can be harmed, just like other creatures if it’s too cold for them…so maybe spring would be a better time?”

 

Lucy smiled thankfully at the two and nodded, “it’s probably for the best, I mean…she might even get mad if I summon her in the bath house.”

 

The girl pouted a bit as she sat there, “…okay.”


	8. Chapter 8

“so…” Farron looked at Bickslow, “Asuka asked Lucy about a ‘mermaid lady’, care to explain, Brother?”

 

Bickslow frowned, “oh, that’d be Aquarius…” he paused, “come to think of it…I haven’t seen her use it at all, even on a mission at the beach…”

 

Laxus let out a hum as he sat there, “she hasn’t.”

 

The Seith gave the Lightning slayer a rather nasty Side eye, “no, she hasn’t…bossman…”

 

“not my place,” the slayer grunted as he sat there.

 

Farron sat there for a moment, looking thoughtful, “it’s because she doesn’t have the key anymore.”

 

Bickslow’s head whipped around almost hard enough that his neck almost snapped, his voice low almost scared, “what?”

 

“There was a…memory…of the mermaid, crying…and a key breaking while the background…was some strange…terrain…” Farron frowned as he sat there, “there was such…pain…”

 

Laxus looked away from the sound mage, not saying anything, but there was a pained look on his features. The dragon slayer knew what happened, Lucy had broken down, crying not too long after the guild had reformed and all he could do at the time was comfort her.

 

Zen frowned, “but..”

 

Bickslow sat there, “…Gajeel said he felt like…Cosplayer did something massive during that fight…that saved their asses…but no one knows what.”  The Seith looked across the guildhall where the blonde woman was sitting at the bar and looking through a folder, his eyes glowed slightly and then they went wide, “….shit…”

 

“Bix?” Farron said, brow furrowing, “I know there’s a lot of static in her soul, but…”

 

The Seith let out a little nervous, sad and almost, frantic laugh, “static? Bro…her soul…” He shook his head, “it’s wrecked…”


	9. Chapter 9

“So,” Natsu said as the small group sat, decorating sugar cookies, “we’ve got these tickets to go to a resort in Midi…” He grinned at Lucy, “I thought you could go with us, I bet Aquarius would love the warm water there, I hear it’s  **almost** as good as the Grass Sea.”

Lucy choked on her drink as she sat there, then shook her head, “Thanks, Natsu, but…no, I can’t get away, bills to pay and all.”

Lisanna smiled warmly, “it’s all included, you don’t have to spend anything…and my mate would really like you to come with us…” her features were soft as she gently laid a hand on Lucy’s arm, “and he talks so much about your spirits, I’d love to meet them…” She giggled, “He’s got an amazingly frightened spot for Aquarius.”

Lucy opened her mouth and shut it, “I…”

“it’s next week, we’ll be back before Christmas, Luce..” Natsu looked at the blonde, an almost pleading look on his features.

“She’s unable,” Farron said, coming up to the table, he’d seen the distress and smiled “She doesn’t want to hurt feelings, but…I’ve already asked her to help me out at the Consulate and dealing with Princess Hisui over the next few weeks, for insight.”

Lisanna blinked a bit and then smiled, “ah, I see..” she nudged Lucy and smiled, “that’s all you had to say, you know…”

Lucy gave a light laugh and rubbed the back of her neck, “well, I try to not talk about the jobs I do too much, you know? I mean…sensitive information and all..”

Natsu pouted a bit and looked between the two, “oh, well, okay, maybe you can show your spirits off to Lis another time? I really want her to meet ‘em.”

“of course, Natsu,” Lucy smiled warmly as she stood and looked at Farron, “Going to guess you came here because of one of the meetings?”

Farron had to appreciate how well Lucy fell in with the little lie he’d told, but he couldn’t ever deal with seeing a person in distress. He gave her a warm smile and held out his arm, “Of course, let’s get you in your coat and be on our way.”

Lucy laughed as she took the offered arm, “Such a gentleman.”

Natsu watched the two walk away, brow furrowing. Lisanna pursed her lips, “what is it, Natsu?”

His voice was soft, “She was fine, until we brought up Aquarius…I think…something happened, Lis…”


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy was quiet until they got well out of what she called ‘Slayer hearing range’ and arched an eyebrow, “you, Mister Ambassador, are a liar. I never did agree to that…” her voice softened, “but thank you, for the out.”

 

Farron nodded as they walked, “you’re welcome, Sunflower.”

 

“Sunflower?” Lucy looked up at him, a confused look on her features as they walked through the snowy streets of Magnolia.

 

Farron smiled warmly down at her, “your Mother knew our Father…and when Zen was a about eight months old, she and you came to visit.” He chuckled, “your hair was the color of a sunflower, so..I called you that.” He shrugged, giving a small smile, “you were adorable as a baby.”

 

Lucy’s face flushed as they walked, “you, Mister Pradesh, are a silver tongued Devil.”

 

Farron let out a low, deep laugh, “I am a Pradesh…just one of the better behaved ones.”

 

“where are we going? Train station?” She tilted her head, “otherwise, I think your lie is going to fall through.”

 

Farron let out a low hum, “well, I suppose we should go to Crocus, just for cover.” His lips quirked into a small smirk, “so train it is.”


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy settled into one of the couches in the private car, letting out a sigh, “now this…is traveling in style.”

 

Farron chuckled as he watched the woman, “Indeed. Are you sure that you don’t need to pack anything?”

 

The blonde slowly rolled her head to look at Farron, “I’ve found it’s easier to just let Virgo dress me, otherwise she pouts.”

 

The Ambassador arched an eyebrow as he looked at her, “is this a habit from before or after Tartaros?”

 

Lucy blinked slowly, “oh…um…since I got her key, really, it makes her happy.” She smiled a bit and then looked away, “and why are you asking about that?”

 

“I…saw the memories, Sunflower, that are imprinted on your soul,” He moved to gently put a hand on one of the woman’s hands, gently squeezing it, “do you want to talk about it?”

 

Lucy sat there, debating as the memories went through her mind and Farron could sense them resonating in her soul. She bit her lower lip and then sniffled slightly before her other hand came up to rub at her eyes, “I…”

 

Farron’s voice was soft as he spoke, “…it’s alright to talk about it, Sunflower, it’s not good to keep it in…and we’ve got a few hours here for you to get it out and compose yourself.”

 

Lucy looked at him, the raw pain in her eyes enough to make him gently pull her against his chest and run his fingers through her hair, when she finally started crying, her soul seemed wracked with the memories of that day. He kissed the top of her head, letting her get the tears out before she started talking and he listened, giving soft words of encouragement to keep her going. He kissed the top of her head as she finally seemed to tire herself out and dozed off; he felt his chest ache as he watched her, taking a deep breath. Never, in his entire life did he wish that many things he did weren't so quiet, swept under the rug of being seen.  



	12. Chapter 12

Farron watched the brown eyes light up as they walked through the snow laden streets of Crocus. The Crown Family had decorated the streets and the snow falling just made it almost like a story. He smiled warmly as he heard the trill of joy in the soul next to him and they slowly stopped in front of a store that was having a grand opening and he grinned.

 

Elluris.

 

He’d heard that they were going to have a store opening in the city, to hopefully bring their clothing further out. Their brother wearing their clothes, as well as his team had become well known and it became to the point that they were getting international orders from S-Class Fiorian mages. He gently nudged her and smiled, “want to go in?”

 

Lucy bit her lip, “we can look…I guess?”

 

He smiled as he led her inside, grinning slightly as he saw Boscans moving around the shop and helping the people that were in there. It was busy and he could see guild stamps on each person.

 

“Hello! Welcome to Elluris!” The woman that greeted them was almost as tall as he was with deep red hair that was pulled up into a set of curls that was more of a Fiorian style than anything.

 

Lucy let out a squeak and smiled shyly, “Hello, we’re just looking.”

 

“If you have any questions, feel free to ask,” She looked at them, “Though…I’d wager your companion knows just as much about the clothes as we do.”

 

Farron chuckled, “it is my preferred brand of clothing.” He led Lucy towards a rack and let the woman start to slowly go through them, watching as she paused on a few and nodded to the woman discreetly. He didn’t know Lucy’s exact size, but he could ballpark just by having her curled against him on the train.

 

Lucy let out a few hums, fingers curling over the fabrics and she murmured, “it’s all so soft…”

 

“Mageweave too,” Farron spoke and smiled as she looked up at him, “very durable, they made a fire resistant one that my sister, Emi, lives by.”

 

Lucy nodded and smiled, “I wish this was around when I was younger…would have saved me so much jewel replacing clothing…or getting dressed up by Virgo.”

 

“Do you see anything you really like?” He tilted his head as he watched her.

 

The blonde looked up at him and smiled, “yes, but…well out of my price range.” Her voice was soft, “but it was nice to look, thank you, Farron.”

 

“Why don’t you try some of it on?” He smiled at her, arching an eyebrow, “it’s the holiday, live a bit of a fantasy for a bit?”

 

Lucy chewed on her lower lip, “I don’t know…” she looked up at him and her resolve crumbled under the hopeful and encouraging look, “…alright…just a few though.”

 

He watched her grab a few things in different sizes and move towards the dressing rooms, “I want to see them, you know!”

 

She laughed over her shoulder at him, “Alright! Alright.”

 

When she ducked into the changing rooms, he motioned to the woman, “we’ll find out her size, I’m going to get a few of the items. I’ll let you know, just watch.”

 

The woman arched an eyebrow, “oh, someone smitten?”

 

Farron’s features softened, “Since I was five.” He moved towards a seating area with a wrap around mirror to wait for Lucy.  _ “Kaleb?” _

 

_ “Yes?” _

 

_ “Everyone’s been struggling for gifts for Lucy right?” _

 

_ “Yes, she’s…out of all of the people Bix is close to…the hardest.” _

 

_ “I’ll send you the bill, we can split it up.” _

 

_ “…Farron?” _

 

_ “you’ll see.” _


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy sat quietly in the meeting room, writing and sipping from a cup of tea as those around her talked. She transcribed it quickly, having learned shorthand early in her life. She may not be up-to-date on the latest version of it, but she was the one that would translate it, so it didn’t matter.

 

She looked up as Hisui spoke, “I think we should stop for now, have lunch.”

 

Lucy arched an eyebrow, lunch could have easily been brought in and she knew the woman was up to something.

 

“Ambassador, would you mind joining me for lunch?”

 

Farron looked at her and gave her a small smile, “I’m afraid that I’ve standing plans for lunch.”

 

The green eyes darted to Lucy and Lucy watched the Princess. While many may have seen just the calculating look in them, she knew very well that the Princess feared her. It was something that very few knew about their interactions. “Lucy? Would you like to join me?”

 

Lucy debated for a long moment, “as much as I would enjoy that, Princess, this will be a working Lunch for me.” She smiled warmly, though her eyes held a warning edge, “I’ve got to take my shorthand notes and expand them.”

 

The Princess looked pouty but nodded, “Alright, then we’ll re-adjourn in a few hours.”


	14. Chapter 14

Farron looked across the table as they ate, and lucy wrote furiously, “…why is she afraid of you?”

 

Lucy let out a low hum, “who? There are a lot of ‘she’s that are afraid of me.”

 

Farron smirked a bit and let out a small snort of amusement, “I thought you would realize I’m speaking of Hisui.”

 

“ah,” Lucy looked up at him and moved to take a few more bites of her meal, “I’m…favored by the Celestial Spirit King…and it’s been hinted if she does one more…questionable thing…her magic will be sealed.”

 

The blue eyes stared into brown, disbelief in them, “can…” he wasn’t sure what question he wanted her to answer.

 

“Can he do that? Can I do that? Can she stop it?” Lucy smiled as she sipped her drink, “Yes, he can; I can if I’m told to…and No, she couldn’t.” She shrugged, “The eclipse gate and a few other things of questionable…intent pretty much put her on probation with the Celestial world. It’s a lost magic for a reason…or well pretty close to one…”

 

Farron nodded as he took a few bites of his food, letting his mind work, “so she fears you because…?”

 

“Stashface knows I’ll be fair on what could be dumb enough to warrant it,” Lucy’s eyes were soft, “…so much has happened…and she’s been at the center of it…that…she’s aware that one more time, one more thing gone wrong…” the woman shook her head, “it’s over. She’ll be stripped of her magic…and it won’t be passed down to her children, not even the speck of anything that would link to any type of Celestial Magic.”

 

“that’s…harsh..”

 

“you say that…she’s put the cosmos in danger, she’s kidnapped Celestial mages, she’s opened a gate that let  **dragons** loose on this city that took over a year to recover from,” Lucy leveled him with a firm look, “no, it’s not harsh, she’s irresponsible…and no form of Celestial Mage should be like that.” She snorted, “even Jellal at his darkest still had  **rules** he followed, things he wouldn’t do, areas he wouldn’t cross.”

 

He started at the flash of a memory, seeing…herself die. His brow furrowed, “…what were you just…thinking of?”

 

Lucy blushed a bit, “oh..um…there was a me from the future…she came back to help us stop it, The Eclipse Gate…she…was killed and…” she trailed off, voice softening, “she died in my arms…it was…”

 

”Traumatic, I’d wager,” Farron looked at her and then moved to gently lay a hand on hers, “Lucy, you need to deal with that.”

 

Lucy looked at him for a moment, “your magic is totally unfair.”

 

He smiled warmly as she ducked her head, “A bit…but..don’t hide it away…that’s not healthy.”

 

Lucy snorted softly, “I’m not the only one that dealt with that.”

 

“You saw yourself die,” Farron spoke softly, “that’s…not something everyone gets to deal with.”

 

Lucy smiled softly, “let’s get today’s meetings over with…alright?”

 

Farron knew avoidance, and he could see it easily in this woman, but he nodded, “Alright, Sunflower, we’ll get these over with.”


	15. Chapter 15

In the Last week, Farron had seen Hisui glance towards Lucy when she was asked to vote on things, and depending on a stroke from the blonde’s pen, it seemed that the Crown Princess made decisions. He’d seen this woman be a complete and utter brat, almost as bad as Kurino, but the small blonde woman struck a fear into her that seemed to put her in her place. If Only Bosco’s crown princess had that, perhaps it would be better.

 

The man was not stupid, he knew what his brothers were doing, but he couldn’t  **say** anything without them getting suspicious and he refused to be a notch in Kurino’s bed. He didn’t like her that way, she was more of a creepy cousin, if he had to be honest with himself, there was little else there for the woman, now if only it would get though her head.

 

Everyone stood and there were congratulations going around, hands shaken and a few approached Lucy. She looked, in his eyes, completely adorable when she was blushing and denying doing anything other than just writing the transcript. If he caught the Princess’ actions, he knew others did.

 

Hisui smiled and stood, “well, I hope to see you all at the Gala in a few hours to celebrate this successful peace negotiation, trade deals and well..” her lips curled into a much softer smile, “The Holiday.”

 

There were many agreements and a few of the others saying they couldn’t wait to see Lucy and himself there. Well, there was no getting out of that now, was there? By the dark look in Lucy’s eyes that she shot towards the slightly cringing Crown Princess, no there wasn’t.

 

It was all he could take to keep his composure at the vivid and soul deep scene within the blonde’s soul: Lucy in a dominatrix outfit whipping Hisui and the woman groveling.  He truly wanted to laugh, but there was no reason for him to do so.

 

Ten minutes later when they’d gotten to their rooms, he listened to her rant, being amused as he chuckled, glad she didn’t hear it over her own voice.

 

“of all the fucking stupid! GRAH! No! I fucking hate this! I didn’t pack for this!” Lucy paced as she threw her hands in the air, “Where the FUCK am I going to get a mother fucking stupid dress that wants to kill me?!”

 

“Punishment, Hime?”

 

Lucy let out a screech and jumped three feet to the side as Virgo appeared, a hand on her chest as she panted. She looked torn, “…Virgo?”

 

The maid spirit had a beautiful gown in her hands, the dark purple dress seemingly simple – by Fiorian Gown Standards - but there was a shimmer to it, as if multiple stars were settled into the fabric, “I have taken the liberty of bringing a dress.”

 

Lucy let out a whine and hung her head, “okay…”

 

“And a matching outfit for the ambassador.”

 

“Thank you, Virgo,” Farron smiled as he sat there, “that was very thoughtful.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was goofing around with an old old pixel doll base (I don't remember who made it...if anyone knows, let me know, so i can credit them...)
> 
>    
> https://i.imgur.com/1E2Jok1.png

(Lucy's Dress, direct link to larger size above)

 

 

 

Lucy snorted as they danced, “you know, it’s a sad day when I have to wear six inch heels to be the right height to dance.”

 

Farron chuckled as they moved along the dance floor, “I must say, you’re dancing fairly well in them.”

 

Lucy scoffed as she was spun, dress curling around her and then twisting before she was brought back into Farron’s hold, her lips were in a smile though, “lots and lots of training.”

 

He looked at her for a moment and then debated saying something else as the song ended and he felt a hand on his arm. He smiled as he saw Hisui, “Princess.”

 

“may…I have this dance?” The woman looked between the two and smiled.

 

Lucy took a small breath, tucking back a bit of slightly sweat dampened hair as she looked at Hisui. She could say no and the woman wouldn’t bat an eye, but she gave a shrug, “It is up to the Ambassador.”

 

Farron debated and smiled, “This will be it for a little while though, I’m afraid I’m getting winded.”

 

Lucy chuckled, “I’ll have a drink waiting for you at the table then.”

 

He nodded and watched her walk off, carefully moving to hold the Princess before they began a waltz. “You take your lead from her.”

 

Hisui blushed a bit as they moved, “I’ve…wronged her greatly over the years. It’s taken a lot to realize it…” she shook her head slightly, smiling a bit, “I’d almost guess she’d be a better Princess than I am.”

 

Farron chuckled, “She wouldn’t want to be a princess.”

 

Hisui gave a soft laugh, “no, she wouldn’t.” The princess bit her lip, “do you…care for her, ambassador?”

 

Farron debated on answering the question before he gave a small nod, “I do, I suppose I have since we were young.”

 

Hisui’s eyes went a little wide, “oh, oh my.” She giggled and smiled, “I was going to ask if you wanted to discuss marriage…” her lips quirked a bit, “but…Lucy deserves happiness…if you can give it to her.”

 

As the song ended and he moved towards where he saw Lucy, he realized that Hisui wasn’t…a bad person, but greatly misguided in her young life. Perhaps the fear of the blonde would keep her on the right path. He smiled as he sat, “Feeling better?”

 

Lucy looked at him with a warm smile and nodded, “much.” She grinned as she pulled up her skirts a bit, showing bare feet, “My feet like me better now.” She grinned broadly.


	17. Chapter 17

The two had a week before Christmas and Farron had no want to rush right back to Magnolia, so he’d plied Lucy with window ‘shopping’, taking note of things that she showed interest in and sending a ‘list’ to Kaleb. Apparently, no one had any idea what to get the blonde other than look for keys and even those were in very short supply. He chuckled as he watched her sip from a mug of cocoa as they sat outside on a terrace.

 

“no laughing you,” Lucy stuck her tongue out and smiled, “I’m just glad for the cocoa…can’t believe that there’s so many people here!”

 

Farron smiled, “you don’t know?”

 

“know what?” Lucy blinked curiously and then started as she heard cheers.

 

Farron shifted in his seat and leaned over, pointing down the street, “There’s a Parade today, for the holiday.”

 

Lucy’s eyes flew wide, “A parade?!”

 

He didn’t need to use his magic to feel the childlike glee that radiated off the woman, especially as she called out Plue and Gemini. The ‘three’ spirits settling around her and laughing with her as they watched the parade as it came. Yes, it was a cold few hours, but seeing her happy and even giving up part of his cloak so Plue could curl up and stay warm had been worth it to see her smile and hear her laughter.

 

The Royal Family had done a good job and it was beautiful, with mages from around the country – none from Fairy tail, but he supposed that was for the best – showing off winter related magic. His favorite part was simply watching the woman light up at each display and look at it with the same wonder he could see from children on the streets.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy smiled as they walked down the street of Magnolia, then her lips pursed, sighing slightly, “mmm, back to the grind.”

 

Farron watched the change and he pursed his lips slightly, “It doesn’t have to be..”

 

“Farron, I just spent two weeks doing that, I need to make up the time and jewel,” She gave him a soft smile, “It was a wonderful vacation, so thank you.”

 

“You worked as my aid,” He arched one eyebrow as he looked at her, “because mine is off for the holidays. You’re getting paid.”

 

Brown eyes slowly blinked up at him, “oh, I didn’t realize…I thought it was just…doing a favor for a friend....and taking a pleasing vacation...”

 

His lips quirked into a grin, “oh, if it was for pleasure we’d have been doing much more, Sunflower.”

 

Lucy’s eyes went wide as her face slowly got a deeper and deeper red color, “F-farron!” she smacked him in the chest, “you’re supposed to ask! Boscans are supposed to be polite about that!”

 

He chuckled at the smack, “I know for a fact you’re not taken..” he arched an eyebrow, “Bix told everyone about your last date…”

 

Lucy groaned as they walked, features still warm from blushing, “that was such a disaster…and then the asshole had the nerve to come to the guild the next day and say that for a pretty face I’m obviously a slut because I’ve so many guy friends.” She shook her head and sighed, “honestly…”

 

Farron kissed the top of her head, “and then they chased him out..all off them. Apparently that’s a naughty word in Fairy Tail.”

 

Lucy let out a low giggle, “unless we’re talking about Cana, because that’s like her nickname.”

 

He let his chuckles join her as they walked, “well, I’d like to think that our off time…was an extended date, but I suppose I didn’t specify it well enough.”

 

She stopped and looked up at him as they stood in front of the doors to the guild, neither of them noticing the doors opening. She smiled warmly, “It was a long and wonderful date, Farron, Thank you…the best I’ve ever been on.”

 

“FOR LUCY’S HONOR!”

 

Both started and looked at the doors, Lucy putting her hands on her hips and stepping between Farron and Ezra, “Ezra Scarlet Belserion!”

 

The Redhead stopped in her tracks at the name, leaving a few skid marks on the ground, “…yes..Lucy?”

 

“Do I need people to defend my honor?”

 

“…noooOOOoooo?” Erza stood there, watching the blonde woman and looking like she was confused...or scared.

 

“Do I allow people to do so if I feel I can’t be bothered?”

 

“….yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?” Farron decided the redhead was  **scared** of Lucy, it made him wonder what the blonde had done to make the S-Class Mage actually scared.

 

Lucy nodded, “it’s not needed, it was a wonderful and long date…but it was…not a heated one at any time.”

 

“Unless you count dancing…” Farron looked at her and arched an eyebrow.

 

“Alright, we got a bit sweaty dancing…” Lucy paused as she heard the catcalls, Cana’s in particular asking if they perfected the ‘horizontal tango’ and put a hand to her face, mumbling “…that sounded a lot less intimate in my head…”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Farron watched the blonde fall right back into her ‘daily’ routine the next day, smacking hands as she carted trays of food to different tables and smiled. He noticed there were even some locals from the city in there and had to wonder how safe it was, but as he watched the guild, he realized that the children that were coming and going seemed happier. “Bix? Where do those kids come from?”

 

Bickslow looked up from one of the boxes he was delegated to wrap, “oh, one of the local orphanages.”

 

Freed nodded, “Miss Lucy suggested taking a portion of funds from each request, pooling it and donating it to the two in town every month…the kids come here now around Christmas during the days, play, enjoy themselves and then go ‘home’.”

 

Farron arched an eyebrow, looking over the guild and watching each of the mages there interact, he smiled faintly as he saw Lucy moving among people, smiling brightly, “that’s good for the city, I wouldn’t have thought it was safe for them to be around the guild, but…it seems that everyone, even Natsu, is very careful.”

 

Bickslow grinned, “yeah, they are. Some of ‘em are Mages, Fare. Lucy was talking about maybe getting them some mentors in the guild.”

 

Kaleb hummed softly, “that’s a good idea, but wouldn’t a school for mages be better?”

 

Evergreen made a face, “There’s one, but it’s higher learning. Nothing for the kids of Fiore. I think Lucy was thinking of talking to the Magic Council about starting one.”

 

“the cost is the problem,” Laxus said as he came out of his office, “though…I’m sure Blondie could talk them into it…or at least get the other guilds to chip in a bit.” He paused, watching the blonde smile and talk with a few of the children, "but that's for after the New Year."  



	20. Chapter 20

Zen arched an eyebrow as he heard cussing and slowly looked around, before looking up. He arched an eyebrow at Natsu hanging from a tree, “I don’t think whoever lives there will enjoy you peeping on them.”

 

Natsu blinked and looked down before letting go and falling to the ground, “nah, that’s Lucy’s place, I do this all the time and it's not peeping if she doesn't close her curtains, right? I was going to see if she wanted to go ice skating. Thought maybe she was taking a bath or something, she does that a lot, gets really mad when we walk in, too..."  


 

The Archangel arched an eyebrow and motioned to the door to the building, “better choice there…maybe try...knocking on the door and waiting..."  


 

“nah, she won’t answer her door...I mean...she takes forever in the bath...” Natsu grinned, “it's really the only way to talk to her...But she gets mad if we go in other ways....”

 

Zen couldn’t help the sarcasm that filled his voice, “I wonder why…”

 

“I dunno,” Natsu shrugged, “But I guess we’ll go without her.”

 

The Second oldest Pradesh made his way to the Fairy Tail guild, wondering what in the world just happened. The greetings on a whole were still new to him, but he realized it was a Fairy Tail thing as he closed the door and wandered to where his siblings were. He sat down and shook his head, “…why would someone go through someone else’s window instead of knocking on a door?”

 

Freed sighed, “did he try again? Natsu does that all the time, it’s rather aggravating for Miss Lucy…”

 

Zen pursed his lips, “I see…”

 

Laxus snorted, “I wish she’d move out of that damn apartment and into a house…then we could fucking rune the entire area around it.”

 

Bickslow chuckled, “Cosplayer’s Cosplayer, Boss…there’d have to be a good reason to do that.”


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy walked into the guild mid afternoon with Gray and Natsu trailing after her, apologizing profusely. The woman had glassy eyes and was obviously ready to cry. She turned as she got to the bar, “both of you…just…leave me alone.” Her voice cracked, “you two…managed to...two days before Christmas demolish my apartment.”

 

“Lucy, you know we didn’t mean it…” Gray tried to reason only to see her shake her head.

 

“I don’t want to talk to either of you, Just…leave me alone.”

 

“luce…”

 

The woman hissed, “natsu, every one of the gifts I bought for Christmas was in there. Leave. Me. Alone.” she took a shuddering breath, “you  **promised** earlier this month to not destroy things again, Natsu…” 

 

Farron frowned from down the bar and then at the two younger men. They looked apologetic and Natsu was borderline looking like he wanted to curl up and die as the blonde’s words sunk in, but Farron knew that this was probably a bad thing. He stood and walked towards the three, scowling slightly at the two males, “…come on, Sunflower…let’s go talk.”

 

Lucy sniffled a bit and nodded, letting herself be led towards the door. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as the anger slowly bled from her.

 

Farron slowly lead her out of the guildhall and then down the street. His lips were drawn in a thin line and he led her in a roundabout way to the house his Dad had gotten for when they were staying in Magnolia. He sighed as he ushered her inside and took her coat, hanging it up next to his cloak and then leading her to the couch. He warmed the fire up, lips drawn still in a thin line.

 

When he was done with that, he sat next to her and pulled her against him “let it out.”

 

Lucy sat there, and then just started to cry, she couldn’t even begin to think on anything. Her hands curled into Farron’s shirt as she continued to sob. “two days! Two days before and they destroyed everything…I’m not…even sure my landlord is going to let me keep my lease after this month..”

 

He gently ran his hand along her back, gently kissing her head and trying to think of something to say, “Stay here. Later, we’ll go and replace the gifts…and you can stay here until you get a new place.”

 

She sniffled as she looked up at him, “I…I couldn’t impose…” she rubbed her cheeks.

 

“I’d never consider you being here, or staying here, Sunflower, as an imposition,” Farron smiled warmly at her, hand moving to gently brush against her cheeks, wiping away the stray tears. He leaned down, lightly kissing her forehead and then nose and chuckling as he heard her giggle. “so…let’s do this…”

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do after this, honestly,” Lucy sighed and shook her head, “I…I’m so sick of this sort of thing. I love Fairy Tail..I love my friends but…”

 

“we’ll think of something, why don’t you come to Pelerno for New Year’s Eve?” He looked at her as he pulled back.

 

Lucy’s brow furrowed as she thought for a long moment. Fairy Tail just had another “Fairy Tail Style” party at New Year’s Eve, maybe it would be good to get away. She smiled, though it was a teary and watery eyed one before nodding, “okay.”

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Farron saw the sadness in her eyes and wanted to make it better, but he settled for getting her settled in for the evening. He was shocked when she held onto his hand as they stood in the doorway, “something wrong?”

 

Lucy bit her lower lip, “…I…don’t like sleeping alone.” She blushed a bit as they stood there and looked up at him.

 

He nodded, “let me go get ready and I’ll be back.” He doubted there would be anything more than cuddling, but that was fine; as much as he knew she might benefit from a night of pleasure to deal with the stress that had happened earlier that day, he also knew that she needed something more tender…that might come from cuddling. He was a healthy Boscan man and the crush from when he was a young boy, seeing pictures sent as she grew up had grown, especially after seeing how she’d grown, the young woman she’d grown into.

 

Lucy gave a nod, “alright…” she paused, “I don’t have anything…and I really…well, Virgo’s not said she’s done going through the…wreckage.”

 

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, “I’ve got a large shirt that might work.” He gently changed how their hands were, leading her towards his room, “stay in my room for the night, it will be better than the guest room.”

 

Lucy’s face flushed a bit and she nodded as they walked. Her eyes went wide as she looked around his room and then moved to the bed. She carefully let her hands reach out and play over the bedding, “So…soft.”

 

Farron chuckled softly, he could tell her what it was, but something told him it would probably just made her turn redder, either in annoyance or because of what she said. He grabbed a large shirt and then walked over to her, holding it out, “Bathroom is right over…” He trailed off, hand pointing as she just stripped. The baby blue eyes slowly blinked as this was not what he expected from her.

 

Lucy looked up at him and blushed at the stunned look, “Sorry, Natsu and Gray have…no boundaries…I think I’ve become immune to…changing with a guy in the room….I can…uh…”

 

Farron grinned and shook his head, “no, no, it’s fine, continue.” He stepped back out of the way of a swat he could see coming and moved to change himself, “just…not something I expected, that’s all.”

 

“yeah, with everything that’s happened…I just…let’s see…thrown across a town naked, ended up having half my clothes burnt off…had to walk through a town like that…” She shook her head, “The last one happened far too often, if I’m being honest.” She snorted as she stripped, “I mean…I’m pretty chubby, so it’s probably nothing you want to look at.”

 

Farron’s head whipped around and he looked at her for a long moment, “you are not. There is nothing wrong with your figure at all. Who told you that, Sunflower?”

 

Lucy pursed her lips, the memories sharp and unbidden, “…no…one…” She sighed, “you saw that, didn’t you?”

 

“I did,” Farron’s voice was icy. How dare they? Those Immature man-children…and whatever that stupid talking cat was. He took a breath and walked over to her, letting his hands rest on her shoulders before slowly letting them slide down her bare arms. “you are beautiful, both inside and out.”

 

She sniffled a bit as she stood there, back still to Farron, the shirt she had been wearing dropping to the floor and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her and gently kiss the top of her head. Part of him wished that he had known where she was before that one GMG, he’d have taken her away from what he’d come to see as a mostly abusive cesspool of mages.

 

After a moment, Farron slowly turned her around and then cupped her face with both hands, “these friends of yours…”

 

Lucy met his blue eyes, noticing the coldness in the baby blue depths. She knew it wasn’t directed at her, she’d heard the same ice cold tone from Bickslow when he’d heard Happy call her Fat one time…then the man had brought Risley from Mermaid Heel to a party and…well…it had been interesting. The two were still together off and on, neither wanting to leave their respective guilds. “I…”

 

Farron took a breath, “You can leave, Lucy, you don’t have to stay.”

 

Lucy pursed her lips, she knew he wasn’t talking about the house, he’d been firm and adamant and made her promise to stay until after the holiday…and she had agreed to go with him for New Year’s Eve, if only as a friend. Leaving Fairy Tail though? Could she? Her brow furrowed a bit, “I…we’ll…see…I don’t know…”

 

He didn’t need his magic to see the insecurities that Lucy had and he kept his hands on her face, leaning down and lightly kissing her lips, “Share pleasure with me, please?”

 

Lucy let out a sound into the kiss, leaning up into it and debating as she tilted her head just a bit. She shouldn’t, it might get awkward, but he’d been…such a gentleman. Her breath caught and she gave a small nod, “okay.”

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Farron let his hands slowly slide along her skin, looking into her eyes and he watched her blush lightly. He gave her a light grin as he slowly drew her towards the bed and sat, tugging her in between his legs before his lips slowly started to ghost along her skin. He wouldn’t deny that he had imagined this for a few years, ever since he’d seen the failed spell, wondering what magic like that would make her taste like.

 

He kept his eyes locked with hers as he slowly let his tongue explore the exposed skin, hands moving up to slowly undo the rather sexy light blue lace bra. He slowly slid it down her arms, letting it lightly fall to the floor as his lips slowly traced along the swell of one and lightly palmed the other firm globe. He let out a low sound of appreciation as he heard a soft moan fall from her lips as a light shudder ran through her body. He felt her hands start to remove his own clothing, grinning against her skin as he swirled his tongue around one nub and lightly blew on it, listening to the soft moan that fell from her lips as her head dipped back a bit.

 

He slowly let his hands move down, sliding her skirt and leggings off, ignoring everything about them, letting out a groan as she stepped back and he looked at her for a moment before she stepped out of the clothing. He took in her flushed appearance and he couldn’t help the groan as she took a step back, lips taking a slightly playing tilt and he stood. Her next move was to reach out, hands on his pants and then she seemed to gracefully fall to her knees as she stripped them down his legs.

 

Lucy looked up at him through blonde bangs and murmured, “Commando, hmm?”

 

Farron gave a slight shrug as he kicked his pants aside and then carefully settled on the bed, hand moving to guide her towards him, fingers curling into her hair and drawing her into a kiss. Both moaned as she slid into his lap, brown eyes half lidded as she rolled her hips and he lifted her a bit, shifting their bodies just a bit so he slid into her heat, hissing in pleasure as her head tore back and she let out a cry of pleasure.

 

He felt her hands in his hair, yanking his head back and they both took a moment to breathe before he grinned and shifted them up onto the bed, rolling her under him before he let out a purr and rolled his hips. The moan of pleasure that passed between their joined lips turned into a grunt of pained pleasure as her nails raked down his shoulders and her body arched up. Neither of them was rushing this, but it seemed almost primal, something he’d never experienced before, he could hear her soul singing out for him and he didn’t fight it, willingly letting himself fall into that warm embrace.

 

The two were so lost in each other, they didn’t feel the swell of magic, but everyone in the city did. It started with a slow build up of a peaceful blanket of feelings of joy, almost as if the holiday suddenly overtook the entire City. It drew people outside, even as the stars came out, the heavy snow clouds being blown away and the moon, even though not full, seemed to shine a bit brighter.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Baby blue eyes slowly opened when the morning light seemed to fall across his features and he slowly shifted, then smiled warmly at the body pressed against him. He gently ran a hand up and down the slender body, kissing the blonde hair. He didn’t want to move and he felt a contentment that he hadn’t before.

 

Golden brown eyes slowly fluttered open and Lucy looked at him for a moment as she woke, smiling warmly as she brought a hand up to his cheek. It paused there for a moment, hovering before sliding against the skin. Her eyes searched his, staring and looking, searching for anything in those baby blue eyes. She felt so content, so happy as she lay there, but then sadness crept into her.

 

“stop,” Farron spoke softly. He wasn’t sure why he could feel her emotions so well, but he wasn’t about to let this go. They had connected on some level of magic the night before, he was very sure about that, but he didn’t know how yet. He lightly kissed her and then murmured, “let’s get up…we’ve got some shopping to do.”

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle as she looked at him and then bounced out of the bed, with a panicked scream, “how am I going to replace everything?! What am I going to wea-“

 

Farron couldn’t help the amused chuckle as Virgo appeared, clothes in hand and sent the Celestial mage again screeching and jumping to the side, limbs tangling in the sheets as she went over the edge. He was a bit concerned when she fell but seeing her sprawled on the floor had other emotions rising in him.

 

“punishment, hime?”

 

Baby blue eyes went a bit wide as he could hear the playfulness from the spirit’s soul, something he was sure wasn’t possible the night before, even Kaleb had issues trying to read Celestial Spirits’ minds. He slowly sat up, “make sure it’s warm clothing, Virgo?”

 

The Maid slowly turned and looked at him. He knew the story, she was supposed to be stoic, but the bright smile on her lips as she nodded had him wary, “Yes, Ouji-sama.”

 

“VIRGO!” Lucy grabbed the clothes and scowled, “Don’t do that! He might feel uncomfortable.”

 

“no, it’s fine, Lucy,” Farron smiled softly at her, “She means no harm.”

 

Lucy pouted a bit as she pulled on a pair of undergarments in a blue satin and lace that was the color of his eyes. She huffed a bit as she did so and he slowly rose, stretching and then moving to get his own clothing, “Honestly, Vir…go…” her eyes trailed along his back and she pointed, “…what’s that?”

 

Virgo spoke, “those are wing markings.”

 

Farron stopped in his tracks, slowly looking at the maid as he was half into a pair of jeans, not what he expected, but his brow furrowed, “…we will deal with this later. I promised you shopping to replace the presents.”

 

Lucy just nodded mutely, blinking as she pulled on a pair of leggings and then a sweater dress. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she’d get answers and the narrowed eyed look to Virgo showed that she meant it.

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's christmas eve and because I'm going to be traveling most of the day...
> 
> The 25th day.
> 
> Ironically, this was written at the very beginning of the month. I took three days to write the entire 25 days, and ran it past Desna before I even thought of publishing it at all.

The shopping had gone well, though she seemed listless the entire time, Farron noticed Lucy was better now that things were replaced, though she had commented that some of the original gifts were better. He didn’t doubt it in the least bit.

 

The two stayed up well into the early morning as they wrapped the gifts, him helping her because it was truly a huge amount. Fiore embraced Christmas, while Bosco embraced New Year’s and New Year’s Eve. It was an amazing contrast, a day of family revered so much, but he understood it at both the ‘common’ level and the ‘Gentry’ level. The Gentry used it to show off wealth, while others used it to show how much they cared. Gifts were more personal outside of the Gentry, not based on price, but based on what the person would like, would enjoy.

 

They’d gotten a call, asking if they were going to be joining the guild for staying overnight and Lucy had adamantly said ‘no’. She looked half angry, but mostly, there was a tentativeness that he could feel from her. She didn’t want the gifts to be destroyed again. Farron kept the fire in the living room fireplace going and the two eventually dozed off on the couch, curled up together.

 

He had to admit he didn’t want her too far from him after the previous night and he wasn’t sure as to why, but he would figure it out, he was a smart man. What he didn’t expect was to be roused before dawn as Lucy hopped up and giggled before bouncing to the kitchen. He was semi-groggy as he heard her making coffee and mused that he could get used to Christmas Mornings if he always got that.

 

The two got ready, and when it was time to move the gifts, he was awed as three spirits came out to help them cart them towards Fairy Tail. Their arms were all laden as they walked through the snow covered streets. What shocked him more? People calling out Merry Christmas as they walked through the Pre-dawn light; Lucy calling back as well as her spirits seemed  **Right** .

 

They opened the doors to the guild and were greeted warmly, Lucy’s features lighting up at the greetings and smiling at Asuka as the girl bounced around. “morning!”

 

“everyone’s here! Presents!” the girl cried out in joy, tugging the laden down blonde as best she could.

 

Lucy’s laughter filled the air and though he could feel the ache deep inside her, the holiday seemed to lessen it. He felt a warmness in his chest at it and walked to put the presents down, watching as her Spirits moved to settle at tables. His eyes danced as he watched more come out, one with a harp, Lyra if he recalled, and music filled the air. This was the warmth of a family that was coming back together.

 

Bickslow grinned as he sat down and Farron arched an eyebrow, “what?”

 

“Yanno, Zen said the strangest fuckin’ thing two nights ago, Big Bro….”

 

“oh? He does that from time to time, just speaks what’s on his mind,” Farron arched an eyebrow, “you should get used to it.”

 

“He said something about a star being born.”

 

Farron frowned a bit, going over the things said then he felt Zen. Not just knowing the feeling of his soul, but something resonated and he looked towards the kitchen as he saw his brother coming out. The man arched an eyebrow as Zen smirked and walked towards him. He was wary as he sat there, that was not a smirk that he liked, it normally meant his little brother was plotting something, and he was truly as bad as Vander and Bickslow now that he’d opened up.

 

“Farron,” Zen grinned as he stood there and then clapped the man on the shoulder.

 

There was a flare of magic, much like two nights prior and he grinned broadly as what appeared was a pair of Deep golden wings, fading where the wing ridge and a few of the flight tips were a beautiful and soft dove gray colored armor. The color much like the suits that Farron normally wore, “…thought so.”

 

Lucy turned as she felt the magic and her eyes went wide, “…what in the…” hearing her spirits cheer had the woman rounding on them, “what do you know?!

 

They all took off, Loke vaulting over the table while the rest disappeared, “nothing!”

 

Lucy was up and running after the Spirit, even as people laughed and she moved to leap onto a table and then growled, tackling the Zodiac leader. “LOKE!”

 

There was laughter as people watched, even more so as Zen walked over and plucked the blonde up and off the spirit around the waist. Lucy let out a whine, kicking at the spirit a few times as she was drug away. “ZEN! Lemme go!”

 

“we have some things to talk about, Sunflower…then you can go…” the archangel’s eyes danced, “…beat the Kitty.”

 

Lucy let out an indignant squawk and buried her face in her hands as laughter and rather suggestive callouts erupted, “ZEN! I would never!”

 

Farron knew they had a lot to talk over, but today? Today was for the joy of a holiday that Fiore embraced...and the blonde woman that his brother put in his lap. They’d talk about it, but it seemed the moment she was in his lap, she was curling up and nuzzling into him, letting out a happy hum and enjoying the day.

 

 

 

 


End file.
